


Cold But Sweet

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [39]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hypothermia, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sickfic, for once the answer is not apples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Robbie falls into a pond/ lake after walking on the ice and starts showing symptoms of hypothermia and a worried Sportacus rescues him.





	Cold But Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> -looks at list of things I have research/relearned for this fandom-
> 
> -ticks off 'symptoms and treatments of hypothermia'-

Robbie remembered hearing the crack of the ice. He remembered hearing five small voices and one heavily accented one call his name. He remembered feeling very, very cold.

Something must have happened since then because now he was in Sportacus’ arms, being carried. He was still cold. And he was wet.

“Robbie? Can you hear me?”

Yes. Robbie could always hear Sportacus’ stupid wonderful voice. 

There was a giggle in his ear, “That’s good.”

Had he said that out loud?

“Yes.”

Robbie frowned, “Oh. Sorry.”

“Here we go,” Sportacus laid him down on something soft. Robbie was vaguely aware of his clothes disappearing somehow. He shivered and a blanket was thrown around him.

“That’s good, Robbie. The shivering will warm you faster.” 

Sportacus was wet, Robbie realized. He tugged on Sportacus’ vest, trying to make the elf notice.

Under his hands, Sportacus chuckled, “I’ll take care of myself in a minute. I want to make sure you’re okay.”

Robbie’s head was tilted up. The world was dark. At first he thought someone had turned off the lights. Then Sportacus tapped his cheek a few times and he realized his eyes were closed. 

“Stay awake, Robbie. You’re going to need to eat.” A hand on his throat, “Can you cough?” Robbie let out a weak cough. It was apparently enough for Sportacus. “I’ll be right back,” he said. He pressed his lips to Robbie’s forehead and left.

Robbie pulled the blanket tighter around him. It was warm. His face was warm. Did Sportacus just kiss him? Robbie blinked sluggishly, trying to process things. In the next blink, Sportacus was back. He wasn’t in uniform. Robbie tugged at his shirt to try and convey this. 

“Here, eat some of this,” Sportacus put something to Robbie’s mouth. If it was an apple, Robbie was going to punch him. He poked his tongue out to test the offering. It was sweet, it was very familiar. 

“Why are you... giving me chocolate?” Robbie asked. Without waiting for an answer, he bit into the piece. He reached up a hand and took the whole thing from Sportacus. 

Sportacus chuckled again, “It will give you energy quickly. You need to warm up fast. I have some water going for tea too.”

“Hot chocolate would be better,” Robbie mumbled, taking another bite of his bar.

When the chocolate was gone, Sportacus leaned forward and placed his fingers over Robbie’s wrist. Robbie’s brain was unfogging slowly and he understood Sportacus was checking his pulse. The elf pressed their foreheads together. 

“You’re going to be fine,” Sportacus breathed. He bumped their noses with a playful smile and stood up, “I’ll go get your tea.”

It was only after Sportacus had left and the door had shut that Robbie managed to squeak out a “Thank you”.


End file.
